


Okaerinasai, Sasuke Okāsan.

by kikorime



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boruto is just being a worried sad child, Cute Himawari, Daddy Issues, F/M, Family Issues, Female Uchiha Sasuke, obviously bcs she is bestest girl, please refund his mum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikorime/pseuds/kikorime
Summary: Boruto wonders where his mother went. He doesn't remember anything from her, the only thing proving she's alive being the letters she sends occasionally and the photos taken before her departure.He wants to see her, know she loves them not only through her words written in the letters, but hearing it come out of her mouth.One day, thay specific wish comes true.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	Okaerinasai, Sasuke Okāsan.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this sounds like a weird premise but i promise to make it work somehow!! i had the idea one day and decided eh. why not. i have nothing better to do anyways ʕ•̀ω•́ʔ✧

"Old man?" 

"Hm? What is it?" 

Boruto fidgeted in the spot he stood, nervous but determined to finally ask his dad. "Where's mom?" 

Naruto stopped organizing his papers. "..Your mom?" 

"Mhm.." Boruto nodded. 

A silence followed and filled the air. The quietness was suffucating to the little boy and made him gulp, sweat accumulating on his forehead. Did he.. mess up? Did he say something wrong? Oh no.. he shouldn't have asked. He knew something would go wrong, and the faraway gaze his father was giving to seemingly nothing was proof of it. 

"..Papa I-I'm so-" 

"Your mother.. is fine, Boruto," He finally said, not looking at him and putting the papers he was organizing into a folder. "You don't have to worry about her." 

Boruto blinked and shook his head. "You didn't answer my question.. I didn't ask _how_ she was, I asked _where_ she was." 

Naruto, still not looking at him, grabbed the folder and walked towards a shelf. "I know," He said, pushing other folders aside and placing it in between many similar looking ones. How he didn't confuse them for one another he didn't know. "I know I didn't answer your question."

Another uncomfortable silence filled his office, and this one lasted unbearably longer until a shaky intake of breath was heard. "So? Are you gonna tell me where mom is?" 

Naruto stood by the shelf, feeling unable to turn around and face his son. What was be supposed to tell him? "Boruto.." 

"What? Boruto what? Are you gonna answer my question, old man?" Naruto could hear him slowly getting angry, frustration dripping from his voice. He knew he wasn't going to be able to shrug this question off just like the rest. 

"Boruto, I'm.. I'm not sure what you want me to say." 

"Whaddya mean "Not sure"? I just asked a question. I want to know where mother is! Where is she?!" 

"Boruto-" 

"I know you know where she is! Why aren't you telling me?! What are you hiding from us?! C'mon old man! What's so dangerous you can't tell me where my mother is?!" 

Naruto turned around, finally looking at his son, his small face snarled up. He felt a throb in his heart, looking at the dispair in his childs eye. 

"Boru-" 

"Why haven't you told us yet?! You — You know how much we miss her! How much we want her back! So why do you keep lying to us?! Why haven't you or anyone else in this village said something or anything to us about her?!" 

"Bo-" 

Boruto ran to his dad and punched his legs repeatedly, frustrated and done with his fathers silence. **"I want her back, ya hear me! I'm tired of reading just words from a paper! I don't even remember her voice anymore! I'm trying so hard to remember something but I can't! I want to see her NOW! NOW! DAMNIT! Just** **tell me already old man-!"**

**"I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"**

As soon as Naruto said that, everything came to a halt. The silence was no longer uncomfortable.. actually, there was no silence. There was a sound. A whimper, coming from the child who had stopped with his hits and started crying on his knees. 

Naruto didn't know how much time had passed, Boruto bawling his eyes out and Naruto himself standing, his frame shaking as he watched the boy cry his heart out. 

".. I'm.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything. I'm sorry I can't tell you everything. I know it's my fault you and your sister are in pain. You're still too yoing to know, too innocent.. but one day.. one day I'll tell you. You and your sister. I.. I promise." 

Even when Naruto had finally answered Boruto's question, the tears never stopped, and they continued on as Boruto shakily got up from the floor and left the office, leaving the Hokage standing there alone, a tear streaming down his face once the door closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> was originally going to write this as one whole thing but decided to go for chapters instead :D
> 
> my writing is still not that good but im trying rlly hard lolol. i sincerely hope it shows (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)
> 
> anyways hope u liked this chapter <33


End file.
